Adventures with Emmett Cullen
by kat.9981
Summary: Sequel to, "A Boring Day with Emmett Cullen." Emmett is at it again, what sort of trouble will he cause next.
**Candyland in Forks**

 **A/N:** I decided to continue with Emmett's adventures by making it in a series of one shot. I have no clue how many chapters it's going to have but, I know at three chapter.

 **Rose POV**

For the last two days, Emmett has been apologizing for breaking my car windshield which, it is now in a shop being fixed and now I have no mode of transportation. Carlisle walked into the room with Esme announcing that he was going to Alaska to visit Eleazar and welcome anyone to come. Everyone was willing to go except for Bella and Emmett. Bella, because she was going to visit her mother in Florida, and Emmett because I gave him a death glare challenging him to come along. I knew if he came, he would cause some sort of trouble up in Alaska.

We finished packing up early the next morning. Bella already left for Florida and was going to be back a day before us. We all got in Carlisle and Edward's car drove off as we left the driveway, I looked back and I saw Emmett standing outside watching. As we left Fork city limit, I wonder if we shouldn't have left Emmett alone. I shrugged it off knowing he would mope around more than cause trouble. I would come to learn that I was dead wrong.

 **Emmett POV**

I watched as my family left the house, leaving me all alone. Bella left Forks to visit her mom in Florida leaving me here with nothing to do. As I laid on the couch bored out of my mind, I got an idea. I got in my Jeep and headed to Port Angeles knowing they would have what I was looking for. I pulled up to Wal-Mart remembering all the mayhem I caused there last year. As I entered Walmart, the greeter stopped what he was doing and stared at me as I walked through the entrance. As I passed him, I saw him go on his walkie-talkie probably alerting the staff that I was here. Apparently they still remember me, which surprised me. Did I really do that much damage here? I just shrugged it off and started to walk around. As I was walking around, I could see that I was being watched by every single employee.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to be able to do anything fun. I was looking around to see if they had something that could help pass the time, while the rest of the family was gone. As I passed the board games, I noticed a boy standing in front of the board games. He seemed like he was concentrating on something. I walked over next to him and he was still looking at the games not acknowledging me. I looked to see what he was still looking at but, all I could see was board games.

"What are you looking at?" I asked the boy.

He turned towards me, "I'm trying to figure out what game I should get. My mom will only let me get one game." He turned back to all the games.

"What game are you thinking of getting?" I questioned him further, looking at all the games.

He was still looking at the games when he answered. "It's between the Kerplunk game or Topple."

I looked at the two games he told me but, as I was looking something caught my attention of another game. 'Candyland' was written on the box with the words colored like candy canes.

"That's a good game, I don't play it as much as I use to. I bet you enjoyed it as a kid," he commented on the game.

"I never played it before," I informed him.

His eyes went wide. "You never played Candyland before. You need to play it." I agreed with him, but I remembered no one was home. I frowned, knowing I wouldn't have anyone to play with. He noticed my frown, "What's wrong?"

"I have no one to play with," I told him.

"I'll play with you," He said to me.

"Lets play it now," I looked around and noticed none of the Wal-Mart staff was watching. I think they figured I wouldn't cause any mayhem. I opened the plastic around the game as we started to setup the game.

He ended up being a green gingerbread man while, I was the blue one. He explained the game to me, telling me about the cards and what they mean. We started to play and I was really enjoying the game. In the middle of our game we heard, "Will, what are you doing?" I looked up to see a woman probably somewhere in her forties with her hands on her hips.

"I'm playing a game with,"

"Emmett," I told him.

"I'm playing a game with Emmett," he told his mom.

"You don't open games that you haven't bought." She said, pulling Will up and dragging him away.

She eyed me as she disappeared with Will. "Well, there went my playing partner." I thought to myself. I packed the game up and went to the checkout to buy the game. All the cashier eyed me until I left the store. I drove back home excited about playing the game. I discovered I could play this game by myself and still have fun.

A day later, I got tired of playing this board game. As I was putting it up, I got an idea on how I can make this game better.

"Hmm, I'll need to buy some things." I told myself, leaving the house.

 **Bella POV**

After spending a week with my mom and Phil in Florida, I was excited to get back to Forks. While I was in Florida, I tried to soak up as much sun as I could to try to get a darker tone to my body. Apparently, I wasn't any darker than I was before I left Forks. As I was reaching the Forks city limit, I was planning on driving to the Cullen to see what kind of trouble he caused. Just as I reached the city limit, I gasp. I stopped the car not knowing why Emmett would do this. It was there I found what sort of trouble he caused the week we were gone. I grabbed my phone from the truck and called Edward.

"Bella," he answered on the second ring.

"Edward, you need to come back to Forks right now." I told him.

 **Edward POV**

"Edward, you need to come back," Bella told me.

"Are you hurt Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, but it would be better if you saw this." She said.

"We're just on the border, we'll be there in a little bit." I told Bella as I sped up.

"What's wrong," Esme asked.

"We need to go back to Forks," I told my family.

"Is Bella ok," Esme questioned.

"Yes, she's fine, she wants us to see something." I informed them.

I saw Alice smirk through the rear view mirror.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her.

"You'll see," she said with a smile on her face.

As we started to arrive at the city limits I heard Emmett's thought, _"Need some more cotton and fudge."_

I had no idea what Emmett was doing until we reached the city limit where Bella was parked and I didn't know what to say. The roads were painted a path of red, blue, green and other color square. The forest that was parallel on both sides of the road was covered in cotton, almost liked it snowed in Forks.

Just then Emmett came running up the path. "Good, you're back, now I have some people to play Candyland with me." Emmett explained.

"Emmett what did you do?" Carlisle questioned.

"I built my own Life-size Candyland, come on lets play." He turned around and I could see he took out a deck of cards. He picked up the first card on top of the deck. "Yes, I get to go all the way to Gumdrop Mountain." He started to run, I'm guessing to Gumdrop Mountain.

"Emmett," Rose yelled. He didn't stop running, either he didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. So, Rose started to run after Emmett.

"Next time, we are never leaving Emmett alone." Carlisle informed us. We all agreed not knowing how he did this all without, getting in trouble with the police.

"What are we going to do about this?" Bella pointed to the road.

"Have Emmett pave it with supervision," Carlisle told Bella. We all agreed with him.

"I don't understand why Emmett would want a life-size Candyland when there's a board game of Candyland already," Bella stated.

"He's Emmett," Jasper told us like that was the answer to all of life's questions. We didn't comment on it anymore as we drove back home looking at all he did to Forks.

"We will never understand him," I said out loud.

"No, we won't." Jasper agreed as we arrived home.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the games Kerplunk or Topple**

A/N: **What sort of trouble will Emmett get next? The updates for this story will be random. They may be days apart or weeks apart, I don't know.**


End file.
